Knock Knock
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Dan Gaara hanya berharap satu hal. Semoga Naruto tidak lagi mengetuk pintunya untuk meminta maaf. "Jika aku menangis di depanmu. Itu artinya aku sudah mencapai batasku." - Gaara. (Boys Love/NaruGaa/Dramatic)


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** I'm so sorry, but it's sooo… dramatic. LoL. How i could end up like this.

Well, please enjoy the story.

* * *

 _Knock knock_

Pukul tujuh lima belas pagi. Gaara menyipitkan matanya yang sembab. Ketika ia masih tersadar, waktu menunjukan pukul lima. Itu artinya ia baru saja tertidur sekitar dua jam.

 _Knock knock_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Gaara tahu itu berasal dari pintu apartemennya yang diketuk. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Mengabaikan keadaan kamarnya yang kacau balau –dalam artian yang sebenarnya, ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di samping lampu tidur dan memeriksa pesan masuk.

Ada 40 pesan yang belum terbaca.

Dan 67 panggilan.

Semuanya dari nomor yang sama.

Gaara tidak ingin repot-repot melihat satu-persatu isi pesan tersebut. Dilemparkannya ponsel ke tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menunduk, dan menempatkan kedua tangan di kepalanya yang pusing luar biasa.

 _Knock knock_

Suara itu lagi. Gaara sudah tidak tahan. Suara yang telah membangunkannya itu akan terdengar lagi dan lagi, sampai ia benar-benar membukakan pintu. Gaara sebenarnya cukup tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan apartemennya sekarang, dan ia memang berniat untuk berlama-lama.

 _Knock knock_

Suara itu terus mengganggunya. Akhirnya ia pun melangkahkan kaki dengan berat. Tanpa sempat bercermin, atau memperbaiki penampilan. Gaara tidak tahu, atau barangkali tidak ingin tahu bagaimana ia terlihat sekarang.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu, Gaara memiliki banyak kemungkinan. Entah sesuatu yang baik, atau mungkin buruk untuknya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ketika Gaara membuka pintu, maka kesempatan untuk mengulang kesalahan yang sama akan sangat besar. Ketika ia berpikir untuk menarik kembali tangannya, hal yang terjadi justru berlawanan karena pintu telah terbuka.

"Gaara…"

Yang ia temukan setelahnya adalah laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kulit kecoklatan. Berpakaian sederhana khas anak kuliahan yang malas pergi ke kampus. Dan wajah sendu –seolah memohon untuk dimaafkan.

Gaara sudah sering melihat kejadian ini. Setidaknya untuk dua tahun terakhir. Dengan intensitas cukup tinggi di beberapaa bulan terakhir. Si pirang yang berdiri di depan apartemannya, adalah orang yang sama dengan dia yang membombardir ponsel Gaara sebelumnya.

Itu mantan pacarnya. Naruto.

"Kamu terlihat…kacau." Naruto berkomentar. Tentu saja ia akan berkomentar seperti itu karena Gaara memang tidak terlihat begitu baik –kalau tidak ingin disebut berantakan.

"Memangnya yang membuatku jadi kacau siapa?" Gaara mempertanyakan sesuatu hal yang pada dasarnya, mereka berdua tahu persis jawabannya.

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tahu aku salah."

"Kamu akan mengulanginya lagi nanti, Naruto."

Gaara hendak menutup kembali pintunya, namun Naruto dengan sigap menahan. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Gaara. Kamu tahu 'kan aku orangnya seperti apa? Aku minta maaf."

Naruto menahan tangannya, dan berkata dengan wajah serius. Gaara tahu ada ketulusan di dalam matanya, namun sungguh, ia terlalu sering melihatnya. Gaara ingin sekali membuang sikap pedulinya terhadap Naruto dan berlaku acuh tak acuh. Tapi sialnya, hatinya selalu saja membuka kembali gerbang yang sebelumnya ia usahakan tertutup rapat-rapat.

Gaara selalu kalah. Oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah."

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan ke kamarnya, dan menyambangi tempat tidur. Gaara tahu Naruto tidak akan pergi, dan justru akan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Gaara menolak peduli dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan si pirang. Yang ia tahu hanyalah dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur, dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuh.

Naruto menghela napas di tempat ia berdiri. Mengingat kembali apa yang mereka lewati semalam, membuatnya menggeleng keras. Ia tahu dirinya benar-benar salah sehingga Gaara memutuskan hubungan mereka semalam. Ia tahu betul itu. Dan sekarang ia datang kemari untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Yang pertama Naruto lakukan setelah memasuki apartemen Gaara adalah membuka setiap tirai jendela yang ada. Ia sudah tahu betul watak Gaara seperti apa ketika sedang dalam masa sulit. Gaara tidak akan peduli dengan apapun di sekitarnya.

Naruto memasuki kamar Gaara yang jauh lebih berantakan dari ruang tengah. Tisu berserakan di lantai, ada bekas minuman kaleng, dan barang-barang lain yang tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Kamu tidak ada di kampus. Jadi aku kesini." Ujar Naruto sambil memunguti beberapa sampah di lantai. Ia mengorbankan kuliah paginya hanya untuk menyambangi Gaara. Dan Naruto berharap apa yang ia dapat setimpal dengan pengorbanannya.

Gaara tidak menoleh, pun menjawab. Ia masih tenang-tenang saja di tempat tidurnya.

Untuk kesekian kali, Naruto menghela napas. Ia maklum, mungkin Gaara masih butuh waktu. Jadi Naruto pikir, untuk sementara ia akan membereskan apartemen Gaara terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, mungkin mereka berdua bisa bicara dengan kepala dingin.

Meski mungkin, ini akan lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Gaara ingat semua hal tentang Naruto, yang membuat hatinya ngilu.

Mereka melewati banyak pertengkaran. Dari mulai yang sepele, hingga yang runyam. Dari mulai yang biasa saja, hingga yang membuat mereka berdua saling berteriak. Gaara terlalu sering dibuat patah hati oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Namun setelahnya, ia selalu dibuat jatuh hati lagi dan lagi.

Sesuatu antara ia dan Naruto amatlah kompleks. Namun siklusnya selalu sama. Naruto kerap membuat kesalahan, dan mereka berdua akan tenggelam dalam sebuah pertengkaran. Saat itu, pada puncaknya Gaara akan menjadi pihak yang mengucap kata putus. Hingga mereka berdua tidak saling bicara untuk beberapa waktu yang tak lama. Karena Naruto akan selalu kembali untuk meminta maaf, dan memohon untuk mengulang segalanya. Di saat yang sama, Gaara akan selalu menerimanya kembali.

Yang sekarang terjadi pun sama. Kemarin, Gaara memergoki Naruto berciuman dengan salah satu teman wanitanya di bar. Ia tak habis pikir. Hilanglah seluruh akal sehatnya dan saat itupun ia putuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Meski Naruto berkelit dengan macam-macam penjelasan, meski Naruto berkata bahwa ia hanya dipengaruhi alkohol.

Semalaman Gaara memikirkannya. Tentang Naruto yang tidak pernah jera membuat lubang dalam hubungan mereka dan juga dalam kasus ini, lubang di dalam hatinya. Matanya yang sembab cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Gaara bertengkar dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Apakah yang ia lakukan sudah tepat? Dan apakah justru segala sesuatu yang sama akan terulang kembali?

Pada dasarnya, Gaara mencintai Naruto. Namun otaknya mempengaruhi supaya dirinya tidak melulu disakiti si pirang tersebut. Karena sudah terlalu banyak luka yang Naruto torehkan. Terlalu banyak hingga membuat Gaara nyaris mati rasa.

"Gaara?"

Suara berat Naruto menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Meski tanpa berbalik, Gaara tahu Naruto berada di belakangnya, duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah."

 _Lagi?_

"Berhenti mengulangi kalimat yang sama." Gaara menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Akan terus kuulang, sampai kamu memaafkanku."

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Naruto. Kamu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Gaara kali ini menyibak selimutnya dan berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Kamu pun sama." Naruto menatapnya dengan intens, tak ada kemarahan di dalamnya. "Kamu memutuskan hubungan kita. Kamu tahu kita tidak harus seperti ini bukan?"

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Kamu tidak akan jera jika tidak seperti ini."

"Gaara…" Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Naruto, kamu pikir aku tidak bisa mencari penggantimu bukan? Kamu salah."

"Tidak. Kamu bisa saja menyukai siapapun Gaara, tapi yang kamu cintai cuma aku."

Gaara menggingit bibirnya dengan kesal. Itu semua terlampau benar. Hati nuraninya yang mengaku demikian.

Kemudian Gaara bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga seperti itu. Aku bisa menyukai siapapun, tapi yang kucintai disini cuma kamu."

Gaara mengepal. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dimana ia tidak bisa menemukan wajah Naruto. Tenggorokannya luar biasa sakit, seakan sesuatu yang ia tahan selama ini mendesak keluar. Sesuatu paling langka yang tak pernah ingin ia tunjukan di depan Naruto.

Gaara bergerak ke sisi lain tempat tidur, dan berdiri. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, dan memejamkan mata. Ini semua selalu memuakkan. Ia ingin sekali Naruto mengerti, bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Bahwa Naruto harus berubah. Bahwa ia amat sangat mencintai Naruto. Dan sejujurnya, Gaara tidak pernah menginginkan mereka berdua berpisah.

Ketika matanya terbuka, Gaara melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya.

Dan Gaara menangis.

"Naruto, kamu ingat apa yang kuucapkan dulu?" Gaara menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat menjeda ucapannya.

Naruto sangat paham. Ia tidak menjawab karena tahu betul apa yang Gaara maksud.

"Jika aku menangis di depanmu. Itu artinya aku sudah mencapai batasku."

Gaara menatap lawan bicaranya, memohon pengertian. Ini kekesalannya, ini amarahnya, dan ini adalah apa yang Naruto sebabkan.

"Ini yang terakhir." Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya. Ia bersumpah. "Gaara, ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kamu menumpahkan tangismu di depanku."

"Kamu sialan, Naruto."

"Iya aku sialan. Dan aku mencintaimu."

"Kamu berengsek."

"Iya aku berengsek. Dan aku mencintaimu."

"Kamu bajingan."

"Aku bajingan dan aku tetap mencintaimu. Sekarang, besok, lusa, dan untuk seratus tahun lagi."

Gaara tidak tahan. Lelaki berambut merah itu tidak tahan lagi dengan segala suara yang memasuki kepalanya. Ia runtuh, segala pertahanannya runtuh dengan percuma. Dan itu hanya dengan bertatap muka dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti, ada sesuatu di mata Naruto yang terlihat sama dengannya. "Naruto, kamu benar-benar…"

"Ayo kembali, Gaara."

Naruto berjalan mendekat padanya. Menghapus basahnya pipi Gaara, dan membiarkan kening mereka berdua beradu. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Gaara, dan menatap orang yang dicintainya itu dengan tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tidak mendengar satupun kata keluar dari mulut Gaara, dan memang ia tidak butuh. Dari sorot mata yang Gaara tunjukkan, terlihat jelas bahwa ia pun menginginkan Naruto untuk kembali. Jadi si pirang tak menuntut jawaban apapun dan langsung melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk meredam Gaara.

Menciumnya.

Ketika Gaara memejamkan matanya, Naruto tahu bahwa ia telah kembali dipersilakan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Gaara. Seolah bibir adalah benteng pertama yang perlu dihancurkan untuk menerobos masuk. Ketika benteng itu telah diambil alih, Naruto mencapai kemenangan.

Namun ini bukan berarti ia tak menyesal. Naruto selalu menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat jika itu menyakiti Gaara-nya. Dan ia akan terus mengulang permintaan maaf, serta mengulang agar mereka kembali apabila Gaara dengan segala emosi sesaatnya, memutuskan hubungan. Naruto adalah yang paling tahu di sini, bahwa meski berapa kalipun Gaara mengucap kata putus, mereka akan tetap berakhir sama. Karena ia tahu Gaara begitu mencintainya. Dan ia pun demikian.

Lalu Gaara yang menerima ciuman itu, telah mengibarkan bendera putih. Naruto telah berjanji dan ia telah menelan janji itu bulat-bulat. Mereka memang berbeda, dengan Naruto yang tak pernah absen berbuat khilaf dan Gaara yang terlalu dini memutus hubungan. Gaara memang pernah berpikir untuk melabuhkan cintanya pada yang lain, namun lihat dimana mereka sekarang. Karena pada akhirnya Naruto adalah satu-satunya tempat untuknya kembali. Dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Gaara tahu ia telah mengulang sesuatu yang sama, dan jatuh untuk yang kesekian kali. Tapi sebanyak apapun itu, selama ia mencintai Naruto, barangkali ia akan selalu melakukannya. Hubungannya dengan Naruto memang tidak sempurna. Akan selalu ada lubang dan oleh karena itu mereka berdua selalu berusaha memperbaikinya supaya kembali ke semula.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Ayo kembali."

Dan Gaara hanya berharap satu hal.

Semoga Naruto tidak lagi mengetuk _pintunya_ untuk meminta maaf.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Jangan keroyok saya please, wkwkwk. Dari kemaren kangen Narugaa, kurang asupan, makanya bikin sendiri (yha).

 _And, Review?_


End file.
